


Candle

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green candle, with the power to unleash the underworld...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

To describe it as mesmerizing would be the understatement of the year.

James couldn´t understand how such a little thing could have such an impact on him. Or to be precise... he exactly knew how it could have such an impact on him, he just didn´t expect it to, or he didn´t hope that it would affect him.

After all he had been through he didn´t need that.

The green stump seemed to mock him. That molten wax looked like tears and it was twisted. If he looked closely enough he could see faces that were screaming. He could hear them whisper, hear them wail, hear them cry.

Many times he had been tempted. Tempted to either ignite it again or to throw it away as far as he could. To bury it, to run, to get away as far as possible.

Then he remembered the voice, the laugh and he put the candle back into his pocket.

He didn´t leave the house without it, he didn´t dare to leave it behind. What would happen if someone else found it? What if someone took a match and - He couldn´t allow that. He wouldn´t let that happen.

Neron´s candle, the portal to hell, was in his pocket and that was where it would remain. He couldn´t risk someone using the candle. He didn´t dare to leave it behind.

It weighed him down, dragged him, made him fall. Airwalkers or not, he felt his steps getting heavier and heavier. Each step was more strenuous than the one before. It was painful and it hurt. B

ut if that was his burden, his responsiblity - then he´d throw a smile on his face, then he´d dance in the skies and he would never fall again


End file.
